The Truth Of Death
by ironicReaper
Summary: This Is a story of the real Death. A CreepyPasta


**This is the Beginning. A new story... An origin… Ever wonder... How. Jeff. How. Slenderman, Toby, Jane… How it all would be possible? That would be Me. Death. However I'm not the blasphemous FUCK! You people worship. Don't get me wrong, you may grovel... You must, However, Learn the truth. I am not Death, which is just a lie. I don't just kill. I Create! I Recreate! I give the life I take. I take the lives I give. I guess I'm Ironic. I'm the Ironic Reaper. This is the truth.**

***A Young Boy awakens on his bed*** Bed? ***yes Bed*** It's more like a void to me! ***Shut Up!..*** ***the boy is not alone however… For I am here…*** Yeah Just perfect! *** I told you to shut it you Blasphemous Fuck…* * The Boy spends his days here… In this void… Growing… After all his pain and loneliness, I appeared, one day just for this boy*** For Me?! Why Thank Fucking You! ***SHUT THE FUCK UP I SAID…* *The boy grows restless, Tomorrow is the day we Complete the ritual* I Don't Want This! *Soon Boy… I will direct you away now… To the boy's Story… Come back soon***

***you awaken, It's early in the day.*** Man this bed is fucking lumpier than usual! Ha-ha! ***A disgusting aroma faintly brushes past your nose.*** Yuck! The fuck is this! Must have let one slip Hehe! ***You disregard the smell and head Downstairs.*** Dad!? ***no answer*** Must still be asleep… Well I'm off to school! ***no reply.. You leave the house*** Wonder what his problem is..FUCK! *** You are startled as a young female Crashes into you knocking away all your breath***

_Hey Watch It!... Uh.. I_

*** She looks up with tears in her eyes***

Girl: I'm.. I'm sorry..

_Uh.. No don't be I.. Uh, it was my fault I was distracted hehe! * Your laughter brightens her face* My Name is Cin what's yours?_

Girl: S-Sin?!

_No! Cin! With a C._

Girl: Oh Hehe sorry! I'm Janet

Cin: *** you stand their Bewildered at her beauty* **W-wow…

Janet: Hrrm?

Cin: N-Nothing! So uh where are you headed?

Janet: The high school, "Nitas High 9th Grade Academy"

Cin: Whoa I go… ***a shout interrupts***

Voice: Janet Hurry we will be late!

Janet: Ah! Sorry I gotta Go!

Cin: B-But! ***she is gone, the last thing you see is her fly into the arms of another boy. Not just any boy though. This boy hates you. His Name is Jeffrey***

Cin: Je- Jeffery! ***you run hoping not to have been seen, a tear goes down you face. You look at the scars on your arm. No no you would never cut. This was much worse. The terrible memory rushes back***

**_Jeffery: Looky Here! Mr. Demon has been a bad Boy!_**

**_Cin: No Stop! * you are pinned down… a Cold pain pierces your arm and covers the ground with a scarlet fluid.*_**

**_Jeffery: Shut It you Emo Freak! Cutting is bad don't you know Cin? You have to be punished!_**

**_Cin: *you begin to cry, your howls of pain filling the air around you only encouraging him.*_**

**_Jeffery: That's right Scream Bitch! You Fucking Cunt!_**

**_Cin: Waaa!_**

**_Police: Hey what's going on!_**

**_Jeffery: Shit! You squeal and you're dead!_**

**_Cin: *left there on the wet ground of the alleyway you cry… and all goes black*_**

Cin: n-No! *** you cry in disbelief of your luck when a hand covers your mouth***

Cin: Mmff!

Jeffery: Shut it you Bitch! What you think I wouldn't notice that stunt?! That's my girl!

Cin: Mmf! *** he lets go*** I Didn't know I SWE..Uh! *** a sharp pain enters your back***

Jeffery: Oh the irony! The same knife the bitch uses to cut is the one he will die from!

Cin: AAAH!..mmf! *** he covers your mouth with tape***

Jeffery: Quiet now we cant have any repeats of last time! *** Once again he stabs you, This time in the stomach***

Cin: MMMFF!

Jeffery: Hahaha, HAHAHA!

**_Cin: *you black out, a voice appears before you beckoning you to it.*_**

**_Cin: Wha? Who? *an image of a scythe appears, it radiates warmth. You grab it without further thought and snap awake. You are on top of Jeffery now. Surrounded by people. Holding the knife you were just assaulted with. Pure terror in Jeffery's eyes.*_**

Jeffery: Calm down man! I was kidding! It was A Joke!

Cin: Joke?... HAHA! YEAH! A JOKE! HAHAHA!...he...hehe... ***Your smile instantly shifts to a disgusted frown***

Cin: I have a joke… What is red, dead, and always smiling?

Jeffery: What?!

Cin: You

Jeffery: That's Not Fucking Funny!

Cin: haha.. I was never very good at jokes.. *** you force the knife into his face and begin to carve.***

Cin: *** Long after he is dead you finish* Beautiful *You Stand, all the witnesses including Janet Stare in awe and fear.*** Janet?! ***She runs Screaming. Suddenly realizing what you have done you Scream, Running home as fast as your legs allow.***

Cin: Fuck! Oh Fuck! *** you enter your house running to your room, Instantly punched by a Putrid smell***

Cin: The Hell is that smell! *** you run to your room, Your white bed is now scarlet and flies are surrounding it.***

Cin: Oh Fuck! *** you rush to the bed using your knife to tear through the fabric only to be greeted by a familiar face***

Cin: D- Da-***Your Heart begins racing as tears pour from your eyes*** DAD!

Dad: Son…

Cin: Dad! You're Alive!?

Dad: You're a bad boy Cin…

Cin: Dad?

Dad: You're a murderer..

Cin: No Dad I!

Dad: No Son… You are a sick freak… it's time to Burn… ***flames engulf your room***

Cin: No!

Dad: hahah.. HAHAHAHA!

Cin: NOOOO! ***All goes black once more. You awaken to the smell of burnt flesh… your flesh***

**Old Friend: Why Hello!**

_Cin: I can't move…_

**Old friend: oh that's fine… Just keep still… once I patch you up the process will begin…**

_Cin: Process?_

**Old Friend: Yes Boy! The Process of merging!**

_Cin: Wha? Wh-Who are you?_

**Old Friend: Hrrm, you can call me reaper!**

_Cin: oh.. my nam.*he interrupts*_

**Reaper: I know Cin… But that name is now of bitter taste… I'll call you Ironic!**

_Ironic: Why Ironic?!_

**Reaper: Because Nic, Your life was all a big joke.. HAHA!**

***Now to the point of the Alpha Omega once more! A return to the Legend's Birth***

_***So my Friends you have returned!*** Shut the fuck up Reaper!_

**Reaper: Aww Come now ironic! I wanted to keep the game going on a little longer!**

_Ironic: They probably guessed already so there is no point… is it done yet?_

**Reaper: Yes! It Is!**

_Ironic: Then Get it over with! Urk! *** you are surprised by a sudden pain, pain intense enough to kill thousands of men and women, but you are already dead.***_

…

…

**_ironicReaper: THIS IS FUCKING GREAT!... it's so painful… This will be such Fun!... I want to burn… FUN!_**

**_*An orb appears before this new character, An orb with one function, a big bang if you will*_**

**_IronicReaper: So.. this is it… THIS IS FUCKING IT!.. we begin… FUN!_**

**_*you use the orb, the universe is created and in that universe… is earth. *_**

**_ironicReaper: Where will the fun begin!... in hell… NO NOT HELL! THAT'S NOT FUN!...we need to burn… Fun!...burn…FUN!_**

_***your argument with yourself is ceased by an image…. A boy… a lonely boy…***_

**_ironicReaper: FUN! *you send a new pet… a special black widow… through space and time to the boy…*_**

**_ironicReaper: You heartless demon… This is Such Fun! Burn… HAHAHA!_**

**_*the boy is startled by a bite in the back of his neck… His face grows pale.. All his features are melted into nothing… His Torso is poisoned black… And eight legs sprout out of his back… and thus a series of legends begin… one day they even gain a new… strange name… Creepy Pasta…Such a Blasphemous name...*_**

**_And this. Is where the truth behind death and life ends… and its future begins._**

_**THE END :D / D:**_


End file.
